1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure which can prevent an electronic device from sliding, while being convenient to assemble and disassemble.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers usually include a plurality of components installed therein. A mounting base is usually installed on a computer enclosure for preventing the computer from sliding and vibrating on a desk, thereby protecting the components in the computer from damage. However, the mounting base is usually mounted on the computer enclosure with many fasteners passing through corresponding holes defined in the computer enclosure. This process, for both assembly and disassembly, is laborious, time-consuming, and inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device enclosure which can prevent an electronic device from sliding and be conveniently assembled and disassembled.